Do Gameshows Have the Power to Heal?
Episode page Dr. Gameshow Episode 66: DO GAMESHOWS HAVE THE POWER TO HEAL? In-studio guests Adam Goldman Sasha Winters Games played 'ASMR U Ready' Submitted By Travis Love Benson from Port Jervis Theme Song R U ready to make some noises into your phone when the other people won't be ready to answer the phone or call the police Necessary Background We all have sounds that either tick us off or make us happy. Do you like the sound of nails tapping on a desk, or maybe the sound of someone typing, chewing, screaming? ASMR are the sounds that make you feel something but are non-musical in nature. How to Play Contestants and gameshowvanists will take turns trying to determine the sound and then be creative with what that sound is. For example, maybe someone calls in and all you hear is scratching. The people in studio will have to come up with the fact that it is indeed scratching and then creative titles for that ASMR, like "large cat scratching even larger cat post." Points will be awarded for creativity in title, r creativity in sound and 1 extra point for the actual sound being made if it isn't guessed and everyone is stumped. Dr. Manoloshow Submitted by Claire from Brooklyn Theme song Manolo Manololo Ma-anolo Ma-anolo Manololo Ma-anolo Mololo-lololololo Necessary background Game show contestants are medical school residents in a hospital overseen by Dr. Manolo. How to play Jo will read a variety of conditions afflicting patients in Manolo's hospital, and contestants must recommend a treatment, and Manolo will pick the one he thinks is most likely to cure the patient. Dr. Manolo should also provide feedback to the losing resident and explain why his/her treatment would be ineffective. Listeners may call in if they have any ailments they would like Dr. Manolo and his team to treat. House rule: Dr. Manolo works at St. Hopeolo. Eels a'plenty Submitted by Old Tomato from somewhere in Vermont Theme song da da dadada da da dadada da da dadada da da dadada Who got eels? I got plenty Who got eels? I got plenty You have five? or twenty? Eels a'plenty Necessary background You are an 18th-century chimneysweep plying your trade in merry old London Town. Unfortunately your closest friend has contracted consumption. Thankfully you are familiar with a local apothecary that stocks a curative potion. Alas, the apothecary is all out of the cure. Looks like you'll need to take your eel bucket and gather some eels instead. Eels should know the cure the consumption. How to play Manolo and Jo alternate pretending to be an eel. Remember, eels are notoriously finicky. Each player has an opportunity to try and convince Manolo and/or Jo to be gathered. If Manolo or Jo feel the player has presented a convincing argument towards why the eel should be gathered, player earns 1 eel. First player to gather three eels cures their friend of consumption and wins the game. Good luck, and happy eel-gathering. House rule: the convincing argument needs to be less than thirty seconds. Winning game Eels a'plenty Trivia Adam doesn't know how to ice skate or roller skate. Neither does Sasha. You don't shine a laser, you shoot them. "Eels a'plenty" creator Old Tomato used the phrase "necessary background" in the game description, and that's why it's used throughout this wiki. Hannah called in with a concussion after she got hit in the head with a kickball a week previous. Jo asked what was currently popular among 12-year-olds and Hannah tried to explain dabbing. Hannah received the new nickname of Squizhy (AKA Squishy with a z).